This invention relates generally to the art of protective surface materials, and more particularly is concerned with a composition which, when applied to a base surface, results in a durable, cushioned protective surface for use on sports fields and surfaces, playgrounds, or as a roofing material.
Many participant-sport activites are played on a hard, non-cushioned playing surface. For instance, many running tracks are asphalt, tennis courts are typically cement or composition material, and many playgrounds are cement or asphalt. These materials, e.g., asphalt, cement, wood, etc., have the distinct advantages of durability, ease of maintenance, and tolerance of temperature extremes. However, unlike a softer, cushioned, surface as grass or mats, the hard, non-cushioned surfaces are a frequent cause of injuries, especially to children in the playground environment.
Many of the composition surfaces, such as rubberized asphalt, which are somewhat elastic and more cushioned than asphalt or cement, and hence more desirable in such circumstances, are unfortunately both expensive and difficult to apply and to maintain. For these reasons, sports surfaces which are subject to a considerable amount of hard use have typically been extremely hard and non-cushioned. Such surfaces are typically easier to maintain and are capable of withstanding heavy use. In particular sports or play environments, such as school playgrounds, the likelihood of injurious contact between the user and the playing surface is relatively high, and hence such environments have typically not been made available for use unless a softer cushioned surface, such as grass, sand or sawdust, is available. In other sports, however, such as tennis, track, and in some of the field sports such as football, the risk of injury due to a hard playing surface is not as great, although still present. In many of these applications, however, where the risk of injury is not undesirably high, a cushioned playing surface may be desirable for other reasons, namely to aid in the playing of the game, but is still not used, because the cushioned surface is not sufficiently durable, is too expensive or is unavailable for the particular use involved.
Thus, the lack of a durable, inexpensive cushioned surface suitable for use in sports or playgrounds has had a detrimental effect on both the level and quality of those activities.
There are additional uses of cushioned protective surfaces other than for sports or playgrounds. Protective surfaces are particularly needed in those environments which are susceptible to extreme temperature change or other environmental hazard. Roofing materials and/or materials used for protection of the exterior portions of buildings, residences, sidewalks, etc., are susceptible to significant stresses due to environmental abuse, or human use. Such abuse frequently leads to rapid deterioration of the protective surface, which then must be either repaired or renewed. This is particularly critical in the case of roofing materials, where deterioration is frequently rapid and where water damage may be easily sustained when cracks develop in the roofing material.
Thus, there is a significant need for a material which is practical in cost, application and maintenance and which not only acts as a durable protecting surface, but also tolerates extremes of environmental abuse, in particular, temperature change, without deterioration of its protective sealing capability.
In view of the above, it is a general object of the present invention to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art specified above.
An object of the present invention is to provide a protective surface which is cushioned.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a protective surface which may be conveniently applied over a hard non-cushioned base surface.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a protective surface which may be conveniently overlayed with a sealing layer.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a protective surface which is durable and able to withstand typical sports and play usage.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a protective surface which may be easily and conveniently applied in selective thicknesses on a base surface.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a protective surface which decreases the risk of injury in sports and play activities.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a protective surface which is capable of withstanding significant temperature changes without significanly deteriorating in function.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a protective surface which is competitive in price with presently available sports and roofing surface materials.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a protective surface which can tolerate the use of conventional track shoes thereon, and which can withstand heavy use without excessive wear.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a protective surface which does not crack at low temperature nor become soft at high temperatures.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a protective surface which continues to provide good traction even when wet.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a protective surface which may be prepared as a semi-liquid remotely, and then applied to the base surface.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a protective surface which can be produced in the form of prefabricated mats and then applied in such form to a base surface.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a protective surface which is capable of adhering to a base surface without the use of an adhesive or other bonding agent.
Other and further objects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.